Soirée d'hiver
by Zo-chan
Summary: C'est un petit ZoroNami ... Il y a de la neige et...


**Voilà une nouvelle fic que j'écris sur la demande d'une lectrice sur mon blog **

_**Disclamer:**_ Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartienne pas (snif trop triste faudrait essayer la vente aux enchères)

_**Paring:**_ Zoro/Nami (Eh oui ! j'ai fais ça, même moi je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu)

_**Note:**_ Bien sûr toute critique est la bienvenue, comme ça je pourrai savoir ce qui ne va pas

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !

* * *

**_Soirée d'hiver ..._**

Le Vogue Merry naviguait paisiblement sur Grand Line, à son bord l'équipage de mugiwara était calme et au chaud dans la cuisine, la salle commune de l'équipage. Le froid avait envahit l'océan depuis deux jours, cela signifiait que le navire approchait d'une île hivernale. Chopper était heureux, car enfin le climat lui était favorable. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Royaume de Drum, le navire n'avait jamais accosté sur une île hivernale.

La nuit était tombée sur le Vogue Merry lorsque Ussop, qui était à la vigie, s'écria qu'il voyait une île. Tous sortirent de la cuisine, Luffy en premier et il alla s'asseoir sur "son siège", les autres le suivirent et se mirent derrière. Tous observèrent la ville au loin, elle était magnifique car elle était éclairée de toute part.

" Wow ! Elle est super grande cette ville ! " Dit un Luffy en pleine admiration.

" C'est vrai ça, je vais pouvoir faire un tour dans plein de boutiques " Lança Nami les yeux transformés en berrys.

Après quelques minutes, la caravelle accosta à un petit port. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Comme à son habitude, Zoro jeta l'encre. Nami rassembla tout le monde sur pont avant que chacun ne parte de son côté.

" Alors, nous venons d'accoster sur _Christmas Island, _c'est l'île de grand line qui est spécialisée dans la fête de Noël. C'est d'ici d'où parte tout les cadeaux, décorations… qui serviront pour les autres îles pour la fête de Noël. "

Luffy coupa Nami.

" C'est ici que vit le père Noël alors ?"

Une grosse veine apparut sur le front de Nami.

" Luffy tu es vraiment idiot, c'est pas possible !"

La navigatrice soupira.

" Bon je continue! Nous arrivons en début de la saison d'hiver pour les autres îles, donc il risque d'avoir beaucoup de monde en ville, voir même la marine, alors faites attention."

Ce fut au tour de l'escrimeur de couper le discours de Nami.

" Je ne vois pas l'utilité de nous dire ça."

Une nouvelle veine pouvait se voir sur le front de la navigatrice, mais dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Zoro elle se calma.

" C'est juste pour que des idiots ne se fasse pas prendre alors qu'ils se baladent dans la rue de manière innocente." Dit elle ironiquement.

Sanji ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

" Sale marimo ! Pourquoi tu oses parler comme ça à ma Nami-san chérie ? Tu n'as aucun tact avec les femmes."

Zoro ignora Sanji, mais cela n'inquiéta pas le blond de ne pas entendre l'escrimeur répliquer.

Nami reprit la parole.

" Bon maintenant je vais vous donner chacun de l'argent de poche pour votre tour en ville, bien sûr je vous demande de me rembourser avec les intérêt donc le triple de ce que je vous prête."

Des berrys apparurent une fois de plus dans les yeux de la navigatrice. Une fois que chacun reçurent son argent, ils partirent en ville, mais pas tous.

" Nami-san chérie, as-tu besoin d'un gentleman pour tes courses ?" Dit Sanji, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

Nami regarda le cuisinier se dandiner devant elle.

" Merci Sanji-kun, mais j'ai déjà Zoro qui m'accompagne."

L'escrimeur avait été obligé d'accompagner la navigatrice, elle l'avait menacé de tripler l'argent qu'il lui devait, et il lui en devait déjà beaucoup. Sanji la regarda, incrédule.

" Quoi ? Nami-san, mais c'est une brute sans cervelle, tu as besoin d'un homme courtois pour t'accompagner."

Nami sourit.

" C'est très gentil Sanji-kun, mais c'est bon."

Puis elle partit, accompagné par Zoro. Sanji, lui, n'en revenait pas, Nami acceptait la compagnie de cet homme du Cro-Magnon, mais pas la sienne qui était beaucoup plus agréable. Lui se retrouvait seul et devait garder le bateau.

Robin était partie avec Chopper et Luffy avec Ussop. D'un autre côté, Nami était avec Zoro, ce qui la ravissait. De son côté, Zoro s'ennuyait, la navigatrice avait l'intention de faire les boutiques jusqu'à ce qu'elles ferment. Il devrait la supporter plusieurs heures.

_" Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aller avec elle, j'aurai du la laisser augmenter ma dette au moins j'aurai été tranquille. "_

Nami venait se s'arrêter devant une vitrine de vêtements à la mode. Elle entraîna l'escrimeur à l'intérieur avec elle. Elle se promena à travers les rayons, et prit plusieurs vêtements et se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage. Zoro attendait devant la cabine, quand Nami tira le rideau pour montrer à l'escrimeur sa tenue, sexy, qu'elle venait d'essayer. Elle marcha un peu, se rapprocha de Zoro de manière sensuelle. Elle portait une robe de soirée mauve, avec fente sur le côté gauche et un sublime décolleté. Elle tourna sur elle-même devant Zoro.

" Alors elle te plaît ?" Dit Nami d'une voix doucereuse.

Zoro sortit de sa contemplation de la rousse.

" Mouais …"

Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de l'escrimeur. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire chaud dans cette boutique. Nami eu un sourire face à la tête que tirait l'escrimeur.

" Je vais essayer autres choses."

Elle retourna dans la cabine, pendant ce temps Zoro réfléchissait à sa réaction. Pourquoi avait il rougit quand Nami l'avait approché ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait des formes attirantes, mais de la à la désirer…

Zoro secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Nami tira le rideau, une fois de plus, et sortit habillé d'un haut très moulant toujours aussi décolleté et d'une mini jupe tout aussi affriolante. Pour Zoro c'était trop, à bas sa conscience. Il attrapa la navigatrice et la plaqua contre le mur de la cabine d'essayage et tira le rideau au passage.

" Qu'est ce qui te prend Zoro ?" Réussi à dire Nami avant que Zoro ne l'embrasse avec fougue.

Zoro lâcha les lèvres de la navigatrice.

" Tais toi c'est tout !"

Zoro reprit son baiser. La navigatrice attendait ça depuis longtemps, que l'escrimeur prenne conscience qu'elle était là, et elle voulait être aimé de lui. Zoro laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de la rousse. Il la sentit frémir sous ses caresses et il apprécia. Il laissa la bouche de Nami pour aller s'attaquer à d'autres parties. Sa langue alla se promener sur ce coup si doux, puis laissa place à des baisers. Nami soupira de plaisir. Zoro dominait la situation, il enleva le petit haut moulant et dégrafa le soutien gorge de la rouquine.

De son côté, Nami enleva le haut de Zoro, puis s'attaqua à son pantalon qu'elle réussit à enlever avec facilité. Elle caressait le torse meurtri de l'escrimeur, qui frémit sous les mains gelées de la rousse.

Nami tremblait légèrement, la porte de la boutique ne cessait de s'ouvrir sur de nouveaux clients. Zoro le remarqua.

" Tu as froid ? "

" Oui, un peu, mais on est sur une île hivernale c'est normal. "

L'escrimeur haussa un sourcil.

" Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te réchauffer."

Zoro reprit ses baisers, sa bouche avide s'attaqua à un téton de la rousse, elle gémit, pendant ce temps les mains de l'escrimeur enlevèrent les derniers vêtements qui couvraient le corps de la navigatrice. Sa langue lécha, mordilla le téton qui se durcit sous l'effet, puis il le lâcha et retourna prendre la bouche de la rousse. Zoro se rapproche de Nami, elle sentit la virilité de l'escrimeur fièrement dressé contre l'une de ses cuisses. Il était temps, elle fit descendre le caleçon de Zoro pour le libérer de sa sensation d'étroitesse. Nami attrapa la virilité de Zoro, puis commença à faire des mouvements à rythmes réguliers, elle l'entendit gémir sous l'effet. Au bout de quelques instants, l'escrimeur se libéra.

Zoro continua d'embrasser la navigatrice, de caresser cette langue avec tant de tendresse. Avec une de ses mains il prit une des jambes de Nami et la leva, il le sentait elle était prête à l'accueillir. Il la pénétra avec douceur, elle retint un cri de surprise quant il entra en elle. Dès que Nami fut détendue, Zoro commença ses lents va et vient, quand la rousse suivait le rythme il accéléra. Il reprit ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Nami plaça ses bras autour du cou de l'escrimeur, puis fit de même avec ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier, pour le sentir en elle encore plus.

Nami retenait ses gémissements de plaisir, ils étaient tous de même dans une boutique. Zoro accéléra ses coups de bassin jusqu'au moment où il jouit dans la navigatrice. Il relâcha la bouche de la navigatrice et soupira de bien être, Nami fit de même dès qu'elle sentit l'escrimeur se retirer. Après avoir reprit leur souffle, ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la cabine. Ils laissèrent les vêtements que la jeune fille avait essayés dans la cabine et partirent de la boutique.

" Au revoir chers clients, en espérant que nos articles vous ont satisfaits." Dit le patron avec un grand sourire.

Nami et Zoro étaient sorti et rigolaient, le patron n'avait rien remarqué, pour l'instant. Un flocon tomba dans les cheveux de la navigatrice.

" Tiens, il neige." Murmura Zoro.

Nami souriait.

" C'est beau la neige, je trouve que c'est romantique." Fit la rousse timidement.

Zoro la regardait, elle était vraiment belle quand elle n'était pas en colère. Il lui fit un sourire que jamais elle n'avait vu, puis il s'approche et l'embrassa tendrement.

" Et si on rentrait maintenant." Dit l'escrimeur d'une voix douce.

Nami était heureuse. Et ils rentrèrent tout les deux, main dans la main, au Vogue Merry. Ils n'avaient rien acheté, mais ils avaient eu quelque choses d'une valeur inestimable : l'amour de l'autre.

* * *

**Bon voilà , j'ai fini de vous torturer avec du Zoro/Nami (ouf) **

**Zoro: pourquoi je suis avec elle moi !**

**Moi: Parce qu'on me l'a demandé gentiment **

**Zoro: C'est pas une raison !!**

**Moi : Tu as un problème avec ça ? Nami tu peux venir?**

**Nami: Quoi ? Zoro fait des siennes encore. N'oublis pas que tu me dois le triple de ce que je t'ai prêté.**

**Zoro: C'est bon je suis fini la elle sont deux contre moi ...**

**Sanji: Ben, moi j'apparais pas beaucoup, mais pendant que l'auteur cours après Zoro, je vous demande "Review !!!" (plein de coeur dans les yeux)**


End file.
